Smoke and Mirrors
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine era el chico malo que siempre molestaba a Kurt y hetero pero en las noches todo cambiaba, nadie sabia que Blaine Anderson en la noche cae en los encantos del joven castaño. Smut, Klaine, un poco de AU
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola! se que no deberia de publicar otro fic pero me es casi imposible no hacerlo u_u pero lo bueno de este es que ya esta terminado :D ya tengo el Epilogo y si tengo mas de 5 reviews lo subire hoy o mañana :D **

**Espero les guste el capitulo y contiene Lemon (Smut) *-***

***Es como un tipo de AU ya que Blaine aqui es el Bad Boy :D **

***Lo iba a subir ayer pero se me fue el internet y apenas llego hoy -.-**

**Resumen:**_Blaine era el chico malo que siempre molestaba a Kurt y hetero pero en las noches todo cambiaba, nadie sabia que Blaine Anderson en la noche cae en los encantos del joven castaño_

* * *

-Fíjate-antes de que Kurt reaccionara sintio como era empujado, se golpeo en uno de los casilleros gracias al empujón, se dejo caer y se sobo el hombro algo adolorido, volteo a ver quien lo había empujado y vio la cabellera negra de cierto chico de ojos avellanas. Blaine Anderson, ese era el nombre de su agresor, siempre lo molestaba, lo aventaba contra los casilleros pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que estaba enamorado de el, el moreno era todo lo que Kurt había soñado en un hombre, guapo, sexy, fuerte pero como siempre el tenia mala suerte o tal vez no tanta.

En la escuela siempre era molestado por Blaine pero en la noche las cosas cambiaban.

* * *

-Hoy te has portado muy mal-Blaine gimió al solo escuchar el tono de voz de su novio, todo eso de su agresor era mentira, Blaine era solo un chico normal que le gustaba las pajarillas, el futbol y los musicales pero se comportaba asi para que nadie lo pisoteara de nuevo pero todo se complico cuando Kurt Hummel llego, se enamoro de el la primera vez que lo vio, al principio lo veía a escondidas, detrás de su casillero sin ser descubierto, como todo un acosador.

-Ku-Kurt por favor-solo pudo articular eso al sentir la caliente boca del castaño, Kurt sonrio al ver como llevaba a la locura al moreno, subió su boca hasta uno de los pezones de Blaine y lo lamio llevándose unos cuantos gemidos del moreno, Blaine sentía que pronto se correría pero si decía algo sabia que Kurt lo iba a obligar a no tener sexo por una semana.

Las cosas eran así, eran novios en secreto, no eran como cualquier tipo de pareja -que se tomaba las manos y se daban besos en cualquier lado- por la sencilla razón de que eran dos hombres además de que todos pensaban que Blaine era Hetero y el que molestaba a Kurt en las mañanas pero todo cambiaba en la noche cuando Blaine se perdía en la belleza y sensualidad de Kurt.

-Shh no seas impaciente cariño-Kurt sonrio al ver lo ojos dilatados de Blaine, el moreno no aguanto mas y beso apasionadamente a Kurt metiendo su lengua, sonrió oír el gemido del otro chico en medio del beso, eso quería, escuchar aunque sea un poco de los gemidos del otro.

-No es que sea impaciente pero tenerte asi, con mi chaqueta de cuero y nada mas eso, me excita demaciado-sonrio al ver el sonrojo del otro pero era cierto, Kurt solo llevaba la chaqueta negra de cuero de Blaine, no llevaba nada mas y además estaba sentado en el regazo de Blaine, el castaño lo beso de nuevo olvidándose de lo que dijo hace un momento.

-Llevas mucha ropa-gimio en el oido del mas bajo y le saco la camisa, sonrio algo divertido al ver como Blaine se quitaba el pantalón con rapidez, cuando vio que Blaine dejo los pantalones fuera y solo estaba en bóxers sonrio y se volvió a sentir en el abdomen del moreno haciendo que su trasero se restregara en la erección del chico, Blaine gimio al instante y levanto un poco sus caderas causando que la acción se volviera a repetir.

El moreno se volteo quedando arriba de Kurt, el castaño iba a protestar pero Blaine lo callo con sus labios.

-Es mi turno-dijo Blaine para despues bajar lentamente por el abdomen pálido del castaño causándole leves suspiros, sonrio al ver el miembro duro y palpitante de Kurt, lo tomo y vio como el otro chico arqueaba la espalda, le encanta causar eso en Kurt. Lamio la punta y succiono un poco, Kurt gemia sin control y suspiraba algunas veces pero nunca dejaba de mirar al moreno, Blaine miro el pene de Kurt y se lo metió todo a la boca causando un gran gemido del otro, el moreno saboreaba el miembro de su amante y con sus manos acariciaba donde su boca no podía llegar, sentía que pronto se correría en la boca de Blaine pero el chico se alejo antes de que terminara.

-Bla-Blaine por favor-dijo kurt necesitado se puso en cuatro mostrándole su redondo y perfecto trasero, Blaine se lamio los labios al ver la rosada entrada de Kurt, tomo un tubo de lubricante de uno de sus cajones y se hecho un poco de lubricante en las manos pero sin dejar de ver a Kurt el cual gimio de puro placer, metió un dedo dentro de Kurt, el castaño gimio y se movio un poco-Blaine ….te necesito aho-ahora….ahh-gimio al sentir dos dedos mas dentro de el.

-No quiero lastimarte-dijo en oido de Kurt, el castaño negó frenéticamente causando la risa de Blaine-¿Quieres esto?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus dedos y restregaba su miembro en medio de las nalgas de Kurt.

-Si…. si lo quiero-Kurt se hizo para atrás restregando su trasero para que Blaine entendiera lo que queria, el moreno sonrio y beso la espalda de Kurt causándole un gemido-Bla-Blaine por favor-gimió de nuevo. Blaine tomo su miembro y de una sola embestida entro en Kurt, gimio al sentir la estrecha entrada de Kurt apretando su miembro deliciosamente, Kurt gimió de placer y de dolor al sentir el intruso dentro de el.

-Dios Kurt eres tan estrecho…..ahh-Blaine se empezó a mover despacio para que su amante se acostumbrara, Kurt gemia bajo el cuerpo de Blaine y se movio aun mas rápido lo cual Blaine entendió que estaba listo para algo mas rápido. El moreno salió de Kurt y volvió a entrar en el causando un gemido a los dos, Blaine agarro la cintura de Kurt e hizo las penetraciones mas rapidas y salvajes.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora Kurt sentado en el miembro de Blaine mientras este lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas, gemían sin pudor algunos, sin importarle si los vecinos de Blaine los escuchaban, era el único momento donde podían disfrutar del otro. Blaine gimio al sentir como las paredes de Kurt estrujaban su miembro, una embestida mas y se corrió dentro de Kurt y este entre los dos.

-Eso….fue….genial-dijo Blaine después de a verse acostado, Kurt su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y este suspiro en el dulce olor del shampoo de Kurt.

-Quien diría que el chico malo y Hetero de la escuela estuviera entre mis brazos-Blaine rio un poco a lo que dijo su novio, beso los cabellos castaños de su chico y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Al dia siguiente las cosas volvieron a antes, Kurt platicaba con sus dos mejores amigas, Rachel y Mercedes, y a cada rato veía como Blaine era acosado por algunas porristas pero este no les hacia nada de caso ya que solo tenia ojos para Kurt y ese hermoso trasero que se le veía maravilloso con los pantalones que el chico llevaba.

Blaine tenia esa faceta de chico Hetero solo por su padre, Devon Anderson, un hombre de negocios que solo le importaba su empresa y rara vez se le veía en casa hablando con su esposa o hijos, Blaine antes de que entrara a McKinley le pensaba decir a su padre de que era Gay pero al escuchar como hablaba con su madre de que no quería tener un hijo Gay ya que seria una desgracia para la familia, se arrepintió, recordó que esa noche lloro toda la noche a causa del rechazo de su padre hacia los homosexuales.

El único que sabia que era Gay, era su hermano, Cooper Anderson, el lo apoyo y también le enojo que su hermano menor estuviera actuando eso de ser el chico malo y hetero pero no le dijo nada, hasta que cierto castaño apareció, el le dijo lo que sentía y que no queria ser descubierto por nadie pero el había querido ser eso pero aun asi Cooper lo ayudo, dándole un par de consejos pero siempre terminan en fracaso.

Y asi siguió hasta que molesto a Kurt una vez causándole daño a el cómo al castaño, primero solo eran slushies pero después empujones y así, se disculpo una vez y ahí inicio todo. Blaine le invitaba un café en las tardes a Kurt y platicaban de varias cosas, de lo que tenían en común y de la familia de Blaine, Kurt sintió remordimiento al saber lo que el padre de Blaine pensaba y desde ese dia se dio cuenta que no solo sentía amistad por el moreno si no algo mas.

_Pero quien dira que Blaine Anderson, el chico Bad Boy, perseguido por varias chicas y algunos chicos terminaría bajo los encantos de porcelana._

Y también quien diría que dos años despues estarían viviendo en un departamento en New York pagado por el padre de Blaine-que al ver lo que Kurt hacia sentir a su hijo dejo todos sus prejuicios atrás y les dio su bendición-

* * *

El Epilogo ya lo tengo terminada asi que ustedes deciden cuando lo publicare ^^ Solo son dos capitulo pero si quieren puedo hacer mas :D

**Mi Twitter es DkGleek para que me sigan o me pregunten sobre el Fic :D**

**Mi Facebook Karla Hummel Kiryuu ^^**

**Tengo Ask en mi perfil pueden verlo :D**

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy mañana los leo! Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! aqui el final del fic como dije solo seran dos capitulos espero les guste :D y si quieren puedo convertirlo en un fic mas largo ^^ **

**Espero les guste :D**

* * *

_**Epilogo:**_

-Hola amor-Blaine dijo al ver entrar a Kurt, lo beso dulcemente y le quito todas las cosas que traía encima, lo agarro de los hombros y lo acerco a la mesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto al ver el ramo de rosas que estaba en la mesa al igual que varias velas, sonrio al ver los platos llenos de comida, que obvio su novio no cocino ya que Blaine era un desastre en la cocina, vio algunas fresas y crema batida en el centro de la mesa y sonrio, otro fetiche de su novio.

-Te hice una cena romántica, sabes que no soy bueno en el romance además de que te debo una disculpa por la escena de celos que te hice ayer, ya sabes con ese rubie-digo con Adam-se corrigió al instante al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba su novio, lo que menos quería era hacer enojar al castaño ya que esa noche debería ser perfecta para los dos, en realidad no hizo esa cena romántica para pedir disculpas si no para algo mas importante.

Cenaron sin ser interrumpidos, se la pasaron entre miradas melosas a alguna otra cosa pervertida que decía el moreno.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que estaban juntos, no todo había sido color de rosas ya que varias personas se habían metido entre ellos dos para separarlos pero siempre ganaba el amor, Blaine ahora era algo famoso, era un excelente cantante y había actuado para una película ya, la cual se vendió como pan caliente al ver al sexy protagonista, ese dia Kurt estuvo detrás de Blaine tratando de alejar a todas las mujeres que se les acercaba a su novio. Kurt era un diseñador de modas y trabajaba para Vogue, tenia que estar casi todo el dia con modelos y eso hacia enojar a Blaine ya que Kurt siendo tan perfecto y sexy obvio tenia pretendientes en Vogue como hombre y mujeres pero el como siempre no les hacia caso.

Su relación había mejorado con los años, sus padres se llevaban bien y los Anderson ya querían a Kurt como a un hijo al igual que los Hummel, Cooper quería a Kurt como el hermano que jamás tuvo ya que el castaño siempre le decía lo guapo y lindo que era en las cámaras, haciendo que Blaine sonriera divertido y algunas veces se quedaba con las ganas de querer asesinar a su hermano.

-Kurt-llamo Blaine causando que Kurt pusiera toda su atención en el, se puso de rodillas frente al castaño con una caja pequeña terciopelada entre sus manos, Kurt dejo de comer en ese mismo instante, sus ojos iban hacia la caja y hacia Blaine-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Kurt trago lo que tenia y asintió frenéticamente, no tenia palabras solo quería lanzarse a su ahora prometido-¿Eso es un si?-dijo divertido pero después sintió los labios de su prometido.

-¡Si! Si quiero casarme contigo-sonrió y se volvieron a besar, esa noche había hecho el amor, no les importaba si tenían que trabajar al dia siguiente, en realidad no fueron a trabajar toda esa semana ya que esa semana la habían pasado juntos en su habitacion.

* * *

-¿Cómo está el novio mas hermoso del mundo?-Blaine vio por el espejo a su madre sonriendo, fue hacia ella y la abrazo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Esta en la otra habitación-dijo algo divertido, su madre rio y le dio un golpe en el brazo, después abrazo a su padre y este sonrio al ver a su hijo, volvió hacia el espejo y se arreglo el saco, su madre salió de la habitacion dejándolos solos.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto al ver como no podia arreglarse la corbata, Blaine asintió algo cansado y dejo que su padre le ayudara-No tienes que estarlo, no es como si Kurt fuera a escapar-dijo divertido pero despues de ver la cara de horror de su hijo se retracto-Kurt no lo aria, asi que deja todos los malos pensamientos atrás-Blaine asintió y se vio de nuevo en el espejo escucho como tocaban la puerta de la habitación haciéndole volver a suspirar-Es hora Blaine-salieron de la habitación.

Como todos pensaban, la boda había sido maravillosa y hermosa, hubieron algunas lagrimas por parte de los novios, primero lloro Blaine al ver a Kurt caminar hacia al altar del brazo de Burt y despues Kurt lloro al escuchar las dulces palabras que le decía Blaine en sus votos. A medio de la fiesta los novios se encerraron en los baños y no supieron de ellos hasta despues de las 3 de la mañana, ahora podían tomarse de las manos libremente y nadie les diría nada, Blaine podia ir a sus concierto orgulloso de estar casado con el hombre mas hermoso y perfecto del mundo y Kurt podia trabajar sin que Blaine le estuviera llamando a cada rato, ya que con el anillo puesto todos sabían que el ya le pertenecía a alguien.

"_¿Quien hubiera sabido que Kurt Hummel se quedaría con el príncipe azul?"_

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy ^^**

**Hoy actualizare "Entre Amigos" asi que esten al tanto :D **


End file.
